The invention relates to a portable log-handling machine that has a frame connectible at its front end to a towing vehicle and fitted at its rear end with a log splitter, especially of the type capable of handling logs lying on the ground, such as exemplified in assignee's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,258. The present invention features front and rear ground-engaging means for the frame and which are operable in unison so as to raise and lower both ends of the frame in a substantially level attitude, thus enabling the splitter to adapt to logs of varying diameters and also to condition the splitter to operate at relatively low splitting planes because of the ability of the splitter to swing about a fore-and-aft axis through a range including an upright position and a position in which the splitter blade operates in a horizontal plane.
A further feature of the invention is that the front support, which is here a stand, can be retracted clear of the ground when the splitter frame is in a transport mode; i.e., trailed behind a towing vehicle. Means is provided for releasably retaining the stand in the position clear of the ground. This means includes a releasable connection to link means between the stand and the rear, wheeled support means in which the geometry among the stand, wheel means and link means provides an interlock that substantially immobilizes the wheel means against lowering when the stand is retracted. In this respect, it is an object to utilize a single pin selectively insertable in either of two holes in the link means according to the mode in which the stand is disposed; that is, operative with the wheel means to change frame elevation or retracted for transport of the frame.
The foregoing and other features will become apparent as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed in detail in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.